Radio is a big media channel that generates billions of dollars a year in advertising revenue. However, radio advertising has limitations that diminish its value to direct response marketers, a significant category of advertisers who invest substantial resources in other forms of media.
Many of radio's listeners do so during their driving time, for example during the well-known morning and evening commute times. One significant limitation of radio advertising is that there is no good mechanism through which drivers may purchase goods and services in direct response to advertisements while driving. Some direct response advertisers on radio have attempted to capture the attention and recollection of drivers by using memorable mnemonic phone numbers, repeated several times during each commercial. It is hoped that drivers will remember and use these ‘catchy’ telephone numbers following the completion of their commute. However, the ability of drivers to remember and subsequently respond using a memorized telephone number is problematic at best, greatly reducing the effectiveness of such advertising.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0212996 A1, titled: System for Interconnection of Audio Program Data Transmitted by Radio to Remote Vehicle or Individual with GPS Location, shows a system whereby a radio advertiser can transmit an advertisement to a driver who, upon signaling an interest in purchasing the product or service, receives GPS-based directions to the nearest retail establishment having the product or service. Upon arriving at the store, a mobile transaction enabling system, based upon a transmitter contained in the automobile and a receiver operated by the store, i.e. an EZ-PASS type device, can transmit customer and billing information to the store. The system suffers from the drawback that the customer must respond to the advertisement and redirect their travel to purchase the advertised goods.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0060157 A1, titled: Purchase and Delivery of Digital Content Using Multiple Devices and Data Networks, shows a system whereby a customer receiving audio and/or video content may use a cellular telephone to order that content and have that content delivered through a network to a selected one of multiple devices. They system is relatively limited in the types of products and services which may be ordered.
It would thus be desirable to provide a simple and effective means by which a customer could order products or services responsive to an audio advertisement. Preferably such means would require only normal devices typically within the possession of a listener, particularly an automobile driver. Preferably such means would require no pre-registration or set-up by the customer and would be sufficiently simple to operate such that it would not interfere with the operation of a motor vehicle.